tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Suziopath
Jupiter turns into a monster; which is actually an amalgamation of the humiliation, angst and malevolence she had pent up for years. Suzy attempts to kill her, mainly for revenge after Jupiter reveals their affliction. Dallas attempts to make peace with Hanneke. Plot Cold Open Jupiter has a vision regarding a mysterious beast, this surfacing during a debacle at dinner over passing the salt. Episode In a flashback, Suzy had sued the Hive over ownership rights to a Vesper they all paid for. The conversation turns to a presentation at an art house, which the girls kept secret from Suzy due to the price. After upsetting them, they force her out of their car. It then goes to the premiere, where Suzy is unwilling to pay fifty bucks to enter; Heather begrudgingly pays for a ticket. Suzy annoys everyone inside and causes damage, promptly getting blacklisted by the Elites and the Hive. She is left with Elizabeth and Dolly, to her disgust. In the present, Jupiter goes over her vision with Julie. The latter immediately questions how Jupiter goes about her emotions, noticing that she hardly reacts to most things the way she should. Jupiter claims it's because she's not an emotional person and refuses to disclose any more information. Julie quickly tries to get a reaction out of Jupiter but she just leaves. She bumps into Suzy and the latter coldly threatens her, Cosmo arrives to prevent a potential fight. The Elites catch word of this and Cosmo lets slip that they're related. They intend to keep it a secret and use it for bribery, but after Suzy goes into a long-winded rant over Jupiter scuffing her shoes in the bump, they trick one of their peers into revealing the info. Suzy attempts to force Jupiter into denying their connection, but she refuses. Suzy rams her elbow into Jupiter's stomach before running off. Julie goes to Jupiter, who angrily tells off the former and heads to the restroom, where she's confronted by a reflection of the beast she saw early on. In class, Suzy goes into another tirade and Jupiter does her best to not react. But unknown to her, she is growing. After she catches this she leaves the room and through her eyes, a rampage takes place. In the chaos, she destroys Dallas' car. Later on, Selma goes to her house and finds Hanneke relaxing in a hot tub. She tries to explain her feelings, but is reluctant to do so, especially since Hanneke misconstrues parts of her statements. Selma leaves and finds Jupiter's clothes in the trash, ragged. She goes to investigate just as Dallas enters. Hanneke is unwilling to speak with her, but she claims that she needs to stay with the Slaatskies due to the attack she went through; namely at Suzy's discretion. Selma attempts to talk to Jupiter, but she harshly tells her to leave her alone. Selma communicates with the Elites, venting her concerns. At dinner, Suzy immediately shows her disgust toward the Slaatskies and directs her hate to Jupiter. The latter attempts to keep a cool head but is unable to drown out Suzy's hurtful words. Desperate to leave the table, she throws a fork at Suzy and is sent to her room by Boris. Selma opts to go talk to Jupiter and upon getting to their room, confronts her. Jupiter merely wants to calm down and let the matter die, but Suzy complicates everything by going up and making fun of them. She then claims she wants the entire room, refusing to sleep on a cot in the living room. Selma confronts Suzy over her behavior and both get into a physical fight. Suzy knocks Selma out with a bottle and she's left unconscious. Jupiter tries to go for help, but Suzy beats her up as well, delivering various devastating blows to her stomach and chest. As Jupiter writhes in pain and weeps, she gets another glimpse at the beast, and she insults Suzy. Jupiter catches a punch Suzy throws and crushes her hand before throwing her to the other side of the room. Suzy witnesses Jupiter turning into a hulking monster and the latter throws her out the window before leaping out herself and fleeing. In the morning, Boris discovers Selma's unconscious body and sees Suzy on the lawn. The Elites arrive; having tried to contact her telepathically to assess the situation. Suzy comes to and tells everyone about Jupiter, but willingly ignoring the fight before for self-legitimacy. This gets the attention of the Stakes and the Neighborhood Committee, and they opt to capture the creature. Their attention is then drawn to Dallas and Mercury, who're stuck between two trees. Suzy claims the creature attacked them, and while they admit they saw it, it didn't directly attack them; they were in the right place at the wrong time. Suzy ignores them, bent on getting Jupiter caught. Jupiter had been hiding nearby and she goes to Julie for help. The latter directs her to Linda and Hugh, who have invested in a lab in a desperate attempt to correct their worst faults. Jupiter explains that she has had her visions every time she was pushed into an anger episode, later going in to how she has never acted out over humiliation and anger. Linda concludes that her emotions have been bottled up for so long they've taken their own form. She's willing to help Jupiter rid herself of her curse. The Stakes and Committee find surprising solidarity in wanting to merely capture the monster, namely because Jupiter's missing. Suzy wants to sway one group or both into killing it but it causes skepticism. She tricks everyone into going into a soundproof room and trapping them inside so she could take matters into her own hands. While thinking it over, she begrudgingly admits to herself she's outflanked by Jupiter and she reluctantly goes to Elizabeth and Dolly for help. Back to Jupiter, she is hooked up to a machine which could allow her to travel into her own mind and confront her inner malevolence. Linda, Hugh and Julie would be around to shock her back if they see any danger through a heart rate monitor. Suzy, Elizabeth and Dolly break in and tie up Hugh and Linda. Suzy searches for a means of advancing her strength to take on Jupiter in spite of warnings from the three. After goading Hugh into leading her to the right machine, she sets it up and mutates. Noticing her struggling, Elizabeth and Dolly believe Suzy's in danger and stop the machine, but it leads to her becoming a deformed creature. She angrily knocks out (and presumably kills) the two. To Jupiter, she discovers the beast, but is unable to handle it due to its height and strength. She seemingly relents and lets it take over her, turning her into a creature like the beast. This turns out to be a trick as she uses what's left of her free will to fight the creature, with Jupiter becoming more like her old self for every critical hit. Overpowering the beast, it's reduced to a tiny weak version of Jupiter, which she buries in the ground. Jupiter is unable to reawaken due to her friends being incapacitated. To Julie, she sees Suzy's readying to kill Jupiter. Julie is warned by Hugh that if she doesn't perform a certain procedure, the shock could kill Jupiter. Julie struggles to make her way to the control panel where she starts a nerve recovery procedure. Selma arrives, alive and well, and Julie tells Selma to hold Suzy off. Selma is able to hold back Suzy through some creativity. Jupiter is awakened and now has the ability to control the change at will. Both monsters fight until Suzy seemingly outdoes Jupiter. It's revealed that the grown ups had broken out of the booth. Suzy goes to attack Hanneke and Dallas, realizing it's Suzy, is caught at a mental crossroad. She blindly shoots a rifle and it hits Suzy. Realizing she would be in trouble no matter what, she claims she meant to shoot Suzy and is awarded the approval of the committee. The Stakes are somewhat content that they didn't abandon their early principles, pretending to do so due to Boris wanting to use it against them. Selma and Jupiter go back to their house to talk. When questioned on why she didn't say anything at school, Selma felt that she had no right to talk about respect since she had bulled Jupiter, and felt responsible for her changing. To mark a truce, Selma removes the dividing curtain and both play wrestle before heading to bed, where Selma goes into a telepathic meeting with the Elites, revealing all that had happened. Everyone is happy to know that Suzy is gone, but question if a return is possible. It ends with Elizabeth and Dolly questioning what they saw in Suzy, but their train of thought is cut short by the arrival of figure who claims he wants to set things right. Trivia *The scene where Suzy bounds Hugh and Linda is a reference to a scene from Next Friday. *The beast says, "When you were born, I was but a fragment of your psyche, now I'm whole." This is a parody of a quote by Darth Vader from The Phantom Menace. *Dallas is revealed to be a step-sister in this episode. *When the kids and neighbors jokingly claim that Dallas is from Northern Delaware, it's mainly a reference to the state's liberal voting patterns (Sussex County is a reliably conservative county while Kent County is a bellwether county) *First episode to show Jupiter's room. She and Selma share the same room which is separated by a curtain. *First appearance of the Headless Inspectre.